fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Lego City
and Lego City at Brickipedia LEGO City, originally known as (and also currently alernatively known as) LEGO Town is a series of construction toys by LEGO, consisting in playsets with a modern, mostly urban settings, also divided in many sub-themes. It's one of the three original Lego System themes along with Castle and Space The series was renamed four times through the years: *'Town' (1978-1997) *'Town Jr.' (1997-1998), a reboot to the series featuring simpler sets. *'City Center' (1999-2001). Known as City in European countries. *'World City' (2002-2004) *'City' (2005-present) Some people consider the new names sub-series of the general Town series, rather than renamings of it. Both versions are right to some degree. No Town set was released outside these new series after their creation (Aside from sets that are part of other subseries), meaning that is right to consider them replacement for the original series, however these names were introduced to better identify those sets that wouldn't be part of any sub-series, since were general "town" sets, so it's debatable if the renaming should be applied to the whole town series, or only to those sets that aren't part of other sub-series. Sets A very high number of toy sets were released, some of which are part of specific sub-themes. For a list of all sets that are part of this series see here. Videogames Main games Only two main games were released in the Lego City series, and are: *''Lego City Undercover'' (March 18, 2013), Wii U. Later released in 2017 for PC, Nintendo Switch, PS4, and Xbox One. *''Lego City Undercover: The Chase Begins'' (April 21, 2013), Nintendo 3DS. A prequel to the Wii U game. The Lego Island games are sometimes considered part of the Town/City series, but since their sets are not considered part of this series, so should be the games. Minor games Additional, minor games were made available on the official Lego City site to play online. These include: *''Build It Game'' *''City Game'' *''City Puzzles'' *''Coast Guard Game'' *''Police Chase'' *''Puzzles'' *''Time to Build'' (2006) *''Fire Fighter Academy'' (2008) *''The Robot Chronicles'' (2008) *''Train Story'' (2010) *''Harbour Game'' (2011) *''On Patrol'' (2011) *''Space Launch'' (2011) *''Catch the Crooks'' (2011) *''Team Up'' (2012) *''Forest Game Hub'' (2011) *''Winter Stunt Police'' (2011) *''Tree Fishing'' (2011) *''Protect the Presents'' (2011) *''Construction Game'' (2011) *''Great Vehicles'' (2012) *''Advent Race'' (2012) *''Advent Skiing'' (2012) *''Ready,Steady,Fire!'' (2013) *''Runaway Runways'' (2013) *''Santa's Toy Factory'' (2013) Publications Some Lego City-themed books were released in 2000 and include: *''Trouble at the Bridge'', based on the City Center series. *''Mission to the Arctic'', based on the Arctic series. *''Rocket Rescue'', based on the Space Port series. A Lego City magazine also started publication in March 2017, including various comic stories and an exclusive minifigure set in each issue. Board games *''851641 City Memory Game'' *''4297442 City Memory Game'' Promotional items Promotional items include: *A t-shirt featuring a promotional image of the World City series, released in 2003. *A t-shirt featuring a promotional image of the Arctic series, released in 2000. *A food placemat called 4271453 Arctic Food Placemat - Blue, released in 2004, featuring an artwork from the Arctic series. *Two sports bags called respectively 33323 LEGO City Sports Bag (Small) and 33418 LEGO City Sports Bag (Roller), released in 2009. *''A1305XX LEGO City ZipBin Toy Box'' a box that opens into a playmat with a road pattern, released in 2009. *''12160 Backpack and Pencil Case Set, LEGO City Police'', released in 2010. *A Fire-themed 60-piece jigsaw puzzle by Ravensburger, also including the set 5532 Fire Car. *A Police-themed 60-piece jigsaw puzzle by Ravensburger, also including the set 5531 Police Motorcycle. Television Lego City Adventures (TBA) Sub-series Each sub-theme of the Town series can be considered a sub-series of it. These are: *Lego Race (1985-2000) *Lego Airport (1985-2010) *Lego Flight (1990-1996) *Lego Nautica (1991) *Lego RSQ911 (1991-1992), later known as Lego Rescue (1993-1996) *Lego Paradisa (1992-1997) *Lego Launch Command (1995) *Lego Outback (1997) *Lego Divers (1997-1998) *Lego Football (1998) *Lego Res-Q (1998) *Lego Extreme Team (1998-1999) *Lego Space Port (1999-2000) *Lego Arctic (2000; 2014) *Lego Trains (2003-2011), formerly its own separate series. *Lego Space (2011), later known as Lego Space Exploration (2015) *'Swamp Police' (2015) *'Great Vehicles' (2015) *'Deep Sea Explorers' (2015) *'Volcano Explorers' (2016) Additionally, many people consider most recurring themes, such as "Police" or "Firefighters", additional sub-series, but they are usually not officially identified as such. Links to other series Category:Lego Category:Lego System Category:Series Category:Toy series